Three Weapons Glitch
Triple Wielding is a glitch interrupting with Halo 2 and Halo 3's Dual Wielding system. As the name says, you wield three dual wieldable weapons at the same time. Though you don't shoot with them all, you do get 50% extra ammo, which can come very handy on big maps or on campaign maps with Flood or Hunters. How To Perform A Triple Wielding #Figure out which weapon you wish to triple wield(must be dual wieldable). This will be called weapon A. You will need another dual wieldable weapon, that is different from weapon A. This is weapon B. #To triple wield a weapon, first get two weapons(A and B). Pick up the first(weapon A), then press Y to switch weapons. The other weapon must be dual wieldable, but different from the one that will be triple wielded(weapon B). #Find another weapon A, and dual wield it, by holding Y, with weapon B. You should now have weapon A as a secondary weapon, and weapons A and B as primary weapons, dual wielded. #Now, trade weapon B for another weapon A, by using X. #You have successfully triple wielded. Note: With this method you can only have dual weapons plus one in reserve this is useful with the needler in halo 2 for you have 1.5 times more ammo. Method 2 There is also a second method. However, this method gives you three weapons to cycle through, instead of just extra ammo. To do it... #Make sure you have at least one dual-wieldable weapon. For this example, let's say we have a Needler and a Battle Rifle. #Stand over another dual-wieldable weapon, such as a Plasma Pistol. #With the needler out, throw a grenade and while your arm is in the action, hold Y. #If you aren't host, it should say Picked up a Plasma Pistol, but you won't have actually picked it up (if you are host, you can't do it). As soon as you see that, tap Y repeatedly. # You will now be able to cycle through Needler, Plasma Pistol and Battle Rifle. To the host, you will just look as if you were dual-wielding a needler and plasma pistol. On YouTube, there is a video guide that might be more helpful than what's on this page, it can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7f_Vos1unU Method 3 There is also a third method in which gives you three weapons and can be used anywhere by any covenant dual wielding weapon. #Have two similar weapons dual wielded, and look straight down. #Melee the ground and then quickly pick up the weapon, the corner of your screen should say you picked up the weapon, do this three times or until the screen says you have picked up the weapon three times. You're done. With Plasma Rifles and Needlers the rate of fire should increase while the rate of overheating decreases. Holding One Weapon Other Than The Asault Rifle Note: This can only be preformed with Plasma weapons. #Preform the steps listed in the first method with a plasma based weapon. #Melee to drop the weapon in your left hand. #Fire until you can pick up the weapon you dropped as your main weapon and pick it up. #You should have dropped your reserve weapon and you shall be holding one weapon. Trivia *A form of triple wielding (where the player holds two of the same weapons) can be done in Halo 3, using the exact same method. Category:Glitches Category:Tricks and Cheats